


the storm, the gardener, and the lullaby

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Husbands if you squint, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The interaction we deserve, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Warlock despised the storms.





	the storm, the gardener, and the lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [badai, tukang kebun, dan lagu pengantar tidur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313487) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13). 

> **Disclaimer & Note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gailman, adapted into a TV series by BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profits by writing this fanfiction.
> 
>   * For Atsui, to whom I always be inspired to write more.

Warlock despised the storms.

He knew, the storm looked so magnificent, so almighty, so intimidating—but in reality, it still frightened him. Warlock had never liked the flash of lightning, thundering as if it was cutting the sky. He also did not like the sound of heavy rain pounding harshly on the windows. Or the strong wind that blow the trees on the yard, so strong that it dared to sneak in to cold his bones. _Warlock hated it!_

Tonight was one of those nights. The rain that fell non-stop from late afternoon, had become the start of a great storm. Every servant was asked to inspect the house, ensuring the windows and doors safely closed. That evening, when Warlock's mother called, she had warned them to prepare emergency lighting if the power went out due to bad weather.

Which unfortunately happened.

After dinner, Warlock immediately climbed into bed, not feeling like he wanted to do anything else because of the storm out there. He collected a stack of blankets and some pillows to build a fort on his bed. It might sound silly, but such activity calmed him. Warlock pulled one of the blankets over his head, so he wouldn't hear the sound of thunder and strong winds blending with the rain. Not really worked, but at least, he was in his fortress: warm, dry and safe.

He waited for his Nanny to come to read bedtime story and sing a lullaby, but the woman did not come.

Warlock was getting restless. He wanted to get out of the room and look for the Nanny. But every time he wanted to, the lightning struck and the wind hit the window louder—as if they warned him to not go anywhere. _Nanny will be here soon_, Warlock assured himself. He hugged his pillow and curled up under the blanket. Warlock was so scared, he didn't realize his hands were trembling. He closed his eyes tightly, chanting: _Nanny will come, Nanny will come ..._

"Warlock?"

At the soft voice accompanied by the slight squeak of the door, Warlock's head poke out from under the blanket. He had thought it was Nanny's voice, but it's ...

"It's me, Brother Francis. The light went out because of the bad weather outside. I brought you the candles. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," said Warlock, sitting up and lowering the blankets from his head. His eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness.

"You're okay?" Brother Francis placed the candles on the table, carefully avoiding any flammable objects scattered around. Warlock nodded. But the gardener did not miss that Warlock was surrounded by a fort of pillows and blankets. His forehead constricted with worry. "Are you cold, my dear ?"

Warlock shook his head. "No, I'm not cold, I'm just—"

He hesitated to continue, suddenly remembering Nanny's advice about showing weakness in front of others. _You're strong, Warlock. If you are afraid of something, don't let anyone know_, Nanny said. But, the lighting thundered and Warlock couldn't help to flinch. The flashes formed strange shadows out of the tree branches. Not to mention the pouring rain and harsh wind from outside that tried to force itself through the window.

"Warlock?" Brother Francis called, taking a seat in a chair near the bed.

The Dowling's gardener always looked gentle and loving. Warlock was never afraid of Brother Francis. Brother Francis could never think bad, he always saw goodness in everything. And when lightning struck again, Warlock could not help it any more. He sobbed. Warlock hated feeling like this. _It was just a storm_, he convinced himself. _There's nothing to be afraid of, this is ridiculous_, Warlock rubbed his nose.

"Oh, my dear boy," Brother Francis pulled his chair closer, then stroked the boy's head. "Are you afraid of a storm?"

"This is stupid!" He screamed. "I shouldn't be afraid. It's — it's — it's just bad weather!" Warlock rubbed his nose aggressively, angry and upset.

_Why am I so weak_, he scowled. He knew once he opened his mouth, it meant providing an opportunity for Brother Francis to begin his speech about how beautiful nature was, that the storm would surely pass, blah blah blah. _Who cares_, Warlock didn't need that. What he needed—

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here, tonight._

Warlock looked at Brother Francis in amazement. He had heard the story from his mother that since the new gardener singing while tending the plants, the flowers in the garden grew better, the trees provided better canopies, and even the fruits began to appear.

"You can sing, Brother Francis," Warlock said.

Brother Francis blushed. "Not as good as Nanny, but I can sing a lullaby for you." The gardener smiled. "How about that? You will fall asleep and later when you wake up, the storm would've been over already so you don't need to be afraid any more."

Warlock immediately laid down, pulling the blanket until it touched his chin. Brother Francis smiled, the flickering flame of the candle made his round face look like a reddish peach.

Brother Francis began to sing.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

That was a song about a stormy night, a lullaby for children like Warlock who was afraid of lightning and heavy rain and strong winds and bad weather.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

That was a song about a stormy night, a lullaby that Warlock had never heard before, but truly soothing and appropriate to lull him into nightmareless sleep.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

Warlock's eyelids began to get heavy, the strong winds and heavy rain no longer bothered him. When the thunder boomed, all he heard was the soft voice of Brother Francis singing to him.

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Warlock did not know when he fell asleep, but when he began to lulled into a dream, what he saw was no longer a scary shadow on the wall. What he heard was not a harsh sound. What he felt was not bones-freezing cold.

What Warlock saw was Brother Francis with friendly eyes and a welcoming smile. What Warlock heard was a song about the beauty of nature. What Warlock felt was the warmth on his body.

He fell asleep and the storm bothered him no more ...

♪

♪

♪

Warlock doesn't remember what happened last night. The next day, he woke up in a good mood and high enthusiasm to play with the mud in the yard. His mother and father had not returned, so no one could stop the boy from doing what he wanted. He knew well that Nanny would be on his side.

And being on Warlock's side, Nanny did.

Warlock wouldn't know, neither would Brother Francis. Nobody knew that Nanny saw everything last night. She watched silently from the doorway, listening and witnessing the whole incident. She saw everything.

And Nanny remembered.

Later, on other nights when a storm hits, Nanny will be ready to be his company. The woman will sit on the same chair, with Warlock surrounded by his fortress. Warlock wouldn't remember the night Brother Francis accompanied him to sleep, but he will remember this moment — when Nanny does it. Nanny will sing a beautiful lullaby, sung in a soft and loving voice. Even, perhaps, this is the only song Warlock had ever heard from Nanny; which has nothing to do with pain, torturing the enemies, war, or the end of the world.

Warlock would not remember Brother Francis was the first to sing the song.

But on other nights to come, Warlock will remember the same thing Nanny say every time he asks for the lullaby.

"This is our secret song, you understand, Warlock? I sing it just for you, nobody else can know. Nobody, not even Brother Francis, especially not him."

And this lullaby will be their secret.

Brother Francis is never going to be suspicious. Not in the slightest. He is just relieved that Warlock is no longer bothered by his fear of the storm.

One day, Aziraphale will need to ask Crowley how the demon could play such a good role as a nanny.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

**• fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> > The song in italics is the lyrics of [Lullaby For A Stormy Night](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zCktyjCosHE&feature=youtu.be), written and popularized by Vienna Teng. This song is part of the album Waking Hour (2002).
> 
> Vienna Teng is such an underrated singer, you should definitely check her music. She deserves more loves ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews will greatly brighten my day ♥
> 
> And if you enjoy this, maybe consider to check out [my other fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=114591&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=1&commit=Sort+and+Filter&pseud_id=randomtuna13&user_id=belindarimbi13) too? :D


End file.
